A Whisper from the Shadows
by Megan Hahn
Summary: !CANCELED! A story about three thieves a vampire, a frost elf, and a wood elf. Beware you may want to open a translator before reading ... unless you know Norwegian also.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing but my own characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Adez**

"You understand you're the only girl in this jail, right? Do you wonder why that is? Well I'll tell you it's because most women realize that all they're good for is cooking, cleaning, and birthing children. Why don't you understand this?" The guard came closer to the cell bar; his oversized stomach brushing the bars. "Are you even listening to me? You _uforstandige_ woman."

I looked up the keys then to his eyes. "What did you call me? Foolish? Ah, I see you don't understand, do you? I'm not what you think I am." I reached into his soul with my eyes, plucking the strings of his emotions till he fell to his knees. "You're a weak one, I thought you would put up at least a little more of a fight."

"You- you're … a demon!" His voice was hushed and weak as he tried to struggle away from the bars.

"You may call me that, but I am what I am." I crawled over to the bars, extracting the keys from his belt loop. "Thank you." As I continued to unlock my cell's door I could feel the man's body give into its urges, forcing him to pass out. After I unlocked my cell I looked over to a young boy no more than 17. "Take these free yourself and then the others."

The prisoner caught the keys and gave me a quick nod.

**Seraphina**

"By the gods it's _kaldt_ out here." I shivered a bit. "I should've brought my fur cape you know the beautiful vale saber cat one."

"Ya, the one you never leave unless you need it? Isn't it weird how you love all kind of animals but you wear their fur?" Constantia shifted onto her other foot.

"I only do it if they need to be killed like if they hurt or murder someone and I don't like that_ jævlig_ death hound Adez has."

"The_ jakthund av døden_ deserves to be dead. It's an abomination."

"If you touch my pet I _will _kill you." Adez jumped down off a shop roof her black cape flowing behind her.

"Why can't you get a nice and cute pet?" I hate that thing so much, it's aggressive toward me and Constantia someday it'll probably take off one of our hands.

"Because my hound can actually kill not just bark at the threat and then get killed because it's too weak to take a hit or two. Let's move we have a job to do." Adez pulled her hood over her head masking her face but still showing her blue glowing eyes. "If you don't move I'm leaving without you." She stilled into the shadows disappearing completely.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Constantia pulled her hood over her face, and then disappeared into the darkness behind Adez.

I haven't been alone for some time; normally I have someone to talk to. But now standing here by myself with the painfully chilled wind around me, I felt like I was once again all alone in the world.

**Constantia**

The job was pretty simple Adez picked the lock with ease, we slipped in unseen took what we wanted and left. Now we're on our way back home.

"So what did we get?" Seraphina asked tiredly as she rested her head on her horse's neck.

"I'll tell you when we get back, we should quicken our speed."

"Why? I think we're going fast enough." Seraphina yawned and looked up at Adez.

"The moon is reasonably close to touching the western ground." I answer.

"Which in simple terms, because you need them, the sun will come up soon." Adez continued.

"I'm not dumb!" Seraphina yelled. "I'm just not as fast as some people."

"Which means you're dumb, right Constantia?"

"Hey, I don't want to get in the middle of this."

To sum up our ride home most of it was Adez and Seraphina arguing about this and that. It was a long ride and I'd rather gouge out my eye with a lock pick then do it again. Shortly after we got home the sun peeped out from the mountains behind us.

"So now can we see what you got?" Seraphina sounded like a child begging for a sweet roll.

"Yes, come over here." Adez sprawled a map out on a table.

"A map! I risked my _ræva_ for a map?"

"First of all it's an important map. Second it's not the worst thing we've risked our lives for." Adez looked at Seraphina angrily. "If you look at the map there are marked places." She shifted her gaze to me."Here.," She pointed to Dawnstar "And here." Then to the left of Falkreath. "The Dark Brotherhood, we found them. And we now have their password. Look at the bottom: _Hva er musikken med livet? Silence, min bror._"

"Wow, after all these years we finally have them." I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me. "Let's get some sleep and tonight we'll tell everyone else and start getting planning."

* * *

**To be fully truthful I loved Skyrim when it first came out, then I played through it once and lost interest till I found mods. They help a ton but I still really don't enjoy it that much(no offence to anyone who loves the game it's not the game it's me).But the environment has so much potential so I decided to write this to make me enjoy the game more. I hope you like it too, I've been writing this for about 3 months only progressing about a sentence a week until today when I wrote this whole chapter, I know it's not much but I'm proud of myself. PS I did add some Norwegian words I thought it added to the story but that's my personal opinion. If they bother you too much look them up on a translator or just tell me to get rid of them. Wow that was long, thanks for reading and please comment. :D**

**Update: I am thinking about cutting this story off so if you like this story and want me to refine my work and post more chapters please tell me that. I don't care if you PM me or comment I just need to know, so if you like it and want more make sure to tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing but my own characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Adez**

"Wake up, Adez!" Seraphina yelled as she shook me awake.

"Gods, what is it?" I sat up in my bed trying to shake the sleep haze off.

"Someone broke in, a child. Constantia thought we should ask you what to do."

"OK, I'll be in there in a second. Just let me wake up Cassius and get dressed." I hit Cassius on his bare chest only getting a slight groan out of him. "Cassius get up. Someone broke in."

His body shot straight up. "Are you ok?"

"Of Course, I just wanted to tell you so if you wanted to you could come down with me."I walked over to the wardrobe removing a long black dress. "I'm going down there now if you want to come get dressed and then join us."

"What time is it?"

"Daytime." I walked out the door and down the stairs to see a small girl tied up in ropes and mumbling in some other language. "Untie her she's not some beast."

Seraphina cut the ropes, looking slightly irritated. "But she stole from us. Shouldn't we teach her a lesson?"

"Yes, but let's talk to her first." I looked down at the girl. "How old are you?"

The girl just looked up at me with her gray soulless eyes.

"If you aren't going to speak we'll just kill you. Did you understand that?"

"Old enough to take you on."

She looked about 14 to me. "Why are you here?"

"To steal."

"Well that's obvious, but is there a real reason?"

"I was told. They told me if I stole something and could prove it, I would be accepted into their _klan_."

"Well you can take this, and prove it by this." I ripped the silver necklace off of my neck and handed it to her. Then I took her hand and slashed it with my poisoned dagger. "It will hurt like _helvete_ for a while but it won't do any real damage."

"You _tispe_." She stood up and raised her hand to strike me but Cassius grabbed her frail wrist.

"That's not a wise idea, I would not recommend it." He released her hand and grabbed her shoulders pushing her back down onto the ground. "Why don't you eat something, I go get some milk and bread."

"If you would like to leave then leave. You have all the proof you need but when they want to see you perform in front of them and you fail I expect they won't be too happy."

"How do you know them?"

"I was one of them, I was a sister to them. Until they got greedy took everything from the people of Riften. Leaving them with nothing and putting them in the hands of the _forferdelig_ Black-Briars."

"But where will I go, if I can't go back."

"I'll teach you. I teach you our way and maybe if you learn respect you can be one of us. If you learn you can go back to them and maybe even change how their guild works."

"Why?"

"I think you want to learn and I'm not going to tell you to clean yourself up and return to the orphanage. Plus we are the best at what we do so you'll be learning from the best." As the words ventured out of my mouth Seraphina stormed out the front door. The front door let in a little sunlight as it hit my skin I hissed and jumped back from the pain.

**Constantia**

I walked out of the door following Seraphina "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else I don't want to be here anymore, because of her I can't go into the sun, I miss sitting in the sun and walking through the forest with all the animals. I just want to go home."

"This is your home, we are your family."

"Adez doesn't even like me; she's replacing me with a child."

"No she's not, she just wants to raise a whole pedigree of thieves, she has great skill and doesn't want it to all go to waste on herself. Do you want to keep for amazing archery ability to yourself?"

"Yes, because that is all I have that makes her like me."

"No, she likes you for you. She has just been stressed out with everything, going to jail didn't help."

"Though it's not my fault she went to jail, she's still taking her anger out on me. Why doesn't she just shoo me off?"

"Because she knows she needs you, we aren't only a family we are a team and if we didn't have each other we definitely wouldn't be as strong."

"Really?"

"Yes, even though you don't like the girl please try and help her out with her skills. Imagine a girl with all our combined power."

"Ya that would be cool; I mean as long as she doesn't get better than me."

"I doubt anyone could be as good as you."

Seraphina smiled at me with her perfectly white teeth.

* * *

**I didn't add all three girls in this chapter mostly because I felt no need for it. Also I apologize for the poor quality in this chapter, I kinda had a writer's block. Thanks for reading, please comment, and if you have any other things you'd like to talk about feel free to PM me. Thanks all folks, goodnight.**

**Update: I am thinking about cutting this story off so if you like this story and want me to refine my work and post more chapters please tell me that. I don't care if you PM me or comment I just need to know, so if you like it and want more make sure to tell me. Thanks!**


End file.
